Sebastian x Female Grell lemon my little red kitty
by AloisTrancyPhantomhive012
Summary: When Grell goes to the Phantomhive manor to go through Sebastian's room, what he finds out is quite shocking indeed.
1. Chapter 1: A daring Reaper

~Grell's .~

One night Grell had just finished getting caught up with her reaper work (for once lol) because William made her work overtime again. She didn't wanna go home. She wanted to visit that handsome raven haired butler that always seemed to get her going. So she set off climbing up to the roof of the building outside standing to admire the view for just a moment. The way the sun set in vivid yet fleeting colors of red, yellow, purple and orange. She smiled a bit, her long red hair blowing in the wind. Then in a voice slightly grating she spoke. "The reddest most passionate things always happen in the dark" She uttered a smalled chuckle before dashing across the roof her red heels clacking on it as she jumped from roof to roof, her hair flowing vibrantly behind her, watching the carriages and town chatter below. Finally after what seemed like a lifetime she found the Phantomhive manor. She snuck in and started wandering around the large manor looking for Sebastian's room admiring the intricate designs of the household although secretly wrishing she could make all of it a passionate red. Eventually she found his room and started rummaging the drawers to find Sebastian's diary. She came to find out it contained interesting love thoughts about none other than the reaper herself. She looked back to where she found it to see pictures of her reaping souls. Just then Sebastian walked in.

-Sebastian POV-

I was just completing my nightly butler shifts when I heard something or someone in my room. "Those cats better still be in that closet" I muttered as I rushed in the room to see...Grell?! My heart stopped when I saw she was holding my journal. She put a hand on her hip and smirked. "What's this diary Sebastian?" My eyebrow twitched as I glared at her feeling my eyes glowing its bright demonic red hue. "Its a journal Grell" I growled. "If I had known you cared about me in such a way..." She said walking closely towards me in a way that made me shiver. She giggled and flipped her hair back in a way that made my heart race. "Well." She smiled. I couldn't take this any longer I had to do something. I pulled Grell close against me by the waist and kissed her passionately.

~Grell POV~

He suddenly kissed me. At first I stiffened in shock but after a second I kissed him back. When he pulled away Sebastian stepped far away blushing. "I apologize my Lady. I did not mean to impose." I felt my face flush a brightly colored crimson at the words 'my lady'. His lady? Imposed? Is that what he thought? Is he blushing?

"Impose? Not even in the slightest." I blush and he suddenly pinned me against the wall. "Sebastian?"

-Sebastian POV-

I wasn't imposing? Well maybe she wanted this. That reaper in red. We are enemies, she reaps souls and I steal them for my dinners. But right now I did not care in the slightest. All I wanted was her. In any way I could get. So I couldn't resist anymore no matter how much I tried. I pinned her against the wall wanting to feel her lips against mine once again. How could a demon like me fall for a reaper like her? I paused for a moment looking at her leaning close searching for the answers in my mind. I came up empty. Such a powerful feeling came over me and I couldn't help but kiss her again. This time Grell kissed back right away. After a moment I tore away from those lips not before giving them a teasing lick making her blush, wipe her lip, and giggle. I then went down to her neck and kiss and gently bite and suck hearing soft noises escaping her lips. I blushed a deep red and kept up then kissed to her collar bone...

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2: One hell of a night

He kissed Grell's collarbone causing her to moan ever so slightly. Truth be told he didn't know what exactly he was doing but he couldn't stop himself. And oh! How good this felt. He began to strip the red reaper down her skin getting goosebumps from being exposed to the cool air as he took it all off. He had pulled off her vest and undershirt and her pants.

Sebbys pov

I felt myself blush I saw how much of a woman she really was. She has...BREASTS?! She was a woman?! I blushed more and look away for a second thoughtful. My thoughts raced in my mind. 'She was really a woman? She loved me this whole time and I thought she was a gay guy. Never mind that. I want what I want' I thought. He would never the same again.

Grells POV

I wait for Sebastian to remove the rest of my clothes but saw he had looked away and blushed. I could feel myself blush too. I've always wanted this. I still do so bad. As the desperation between my legs grew I whimpered. He was taking far too long for my taste. "Bassy?" I whimpered. He snapped back to attention.

Sebastian's POV

My mind was still raced when Grell said something. Her slightly grating voice cut through my thoughts. "Y-yes G-grell?" I said nervously. "Bassy please stop daydreaming. You fucked that nun without daydreaming. Why not me?"he said. She sounded desperate and annoyed. I stripped her of everything else. My eyes glowed its typical demonic shade. " that nun was a whore. Besides it was business. This is personal." He smirked as he kissed down her body causing Grell to moan. Then he kissed her entrance and began to stick a finger in and out. She moaned in response. he added another finger and she moaned. He took them both out after a while and licked them his eyes glowing brighter. "You taste good." She blushed and he licked her entrance and licked and licked. Grell moaned louder. He then began to tongue her. Grell moaned and started to arch her back slightly. He retracted himself and smirked and stripped down and entered her causing her to moan. He pushed himself inside as far as he could go causing her to moan more. He then started to thrust. Faster and faster. Causing Grell to moan louder and louder. "Grell I'm going to.." He said panting. "I am too...se...bas...chan." She said as they both released. Sebastian laid beside Grell on the bed panting. "I love you Sebastian." Grell whispered.

"I love you too...my rose."


	3. Chapter 3: Deadly Efficient Love

Grell woke up and smelled food coming from the kitchen and put on a night shirt. She then walks to the kitchen to see Sebastian cooking as Grell slid her arms around Sebastian's waist and pressed her cheek against his back. "Morning bassy." She said sleepily. Sebastian couldn't help but smile.

Sebastian P.o.v.

I was making the young master breakfast when i heard footsteps down the hall. As I had expected Grell had hugged me from behind. For some reason unknown to me, it made me smile. " Morning bassy. " I heard her sweet voice say. Her voice may be slightly grating to some but it was heavenly to me "morning

Grell" I said. "I loved what you did last night" she said with a purr. I instantly blushed and my heart started to pound slightly. "o-oh?" was all I managed to say. Damn that reaper. Why did she make me feel this way? I hate it but. ...I don't ever want it to stop. Ugh, what 's wrong with me? "well of course I did." she purred. The way she makes me feel. ...as I thought before i'm not supposed to love anyone netherless a damn reaper! ugh, why do I even care... This is so confusing. Certainly not like a butler netherless a demon to fall in love.

Grell's p.o.v

I was so tired I nearly fell asleep on Sebastian's back so I got up and smiled at him. "What are we?" Sebastian stiffened in shock at the question. "W-what do you mean Grell?" He asked hesitantly. "Well we are certainly more than friends and you either like me or your a total stalker." I said. Maybe I was a little too blunt about things. Sebastian stopped and looked at the counter then turned to face me. "I do like you." He said looking me in the eyes. I let my eyes glow a bit as I stared into his. "Then what am I to you? Friend with benefits? Girlfriend? Lover? What?" I said desperate for an answer. Sebastian bit his lip and looked away. "Either of the last two would be fine by me. Or both." The demon actually blushed softly and so did I. Sebastian suddenly pulled me close and kissed me.

3rd person pov.

Grell slowly started to kiss back. This kiss was not like before. It was gentle and passionate. Before Grell knew it , Sebastian licked and gently bit her lip asking for entrance. She hesisitated before allowing him access. He slid his tongue in slowly and began to explore every inch of her mouth as if trying to memorize the layout. Then their tongues began a heated battle as she started to lead the kiss. Eventually Grell became the dominant one as she pinned down Sebastian's tongue, much to his surprise. Grell slid her tongue in Sebastian's mouth and Sebastian felt a shiver of pleasure go down his spine. As Grell was pressing Sebastian against the wall exploring every inch of his mouth with her tongue, the cooking timer went off. As much as Sebastian wanted to continue his butler aesthetic got in the way and he softly pushed Grell away and blushed when he saw a strand of saliva connecting their lips. Grell blushed too. Sebastian smirked and gently wiped it away with his thumb. Grell smiled. "I apologize my lady but I must check on the food." Sebastian said panting slightly. Grell in the same state nodded. They were both breathless. Sebastian quickly finished the food and delivered it to his young master. Grell walked back to the bedroom and decided to look through his stuff a bit more curious. She looked in his closet and cats just poured out of it as she struggled to shut the door before they got out. Sebastian came back and knocked on the door. "My lady, can I come in?" Grell panicked. "Er just a moment Sebastian darling!" Sebastian sighed "I can hear the meows you know. You released the cats didn't you." "Uh maybe!" Grell said quickly struggling to put them all in the closet. Sebastian came into the room and helped put all the cats up and vacuumed the floor and took the sheets to be washed. "Er bassy shouldn't you have washed those before?" Grell asked. Sebastian blushed "yes, but they smelled like you." Grell blushed as well. "I'm sorry bassy." She sighed. "It's alright we will have to wash your clothing and bathe you." Grell blushed harder. "Bathe me? I can do that myself." Sebastian then suddenly pinned Grell to the wall with both hands. "At least give me this my lady after all of this trouble you've caused." Grell instantly blushed and nodded. Sebastian then kissed her gently. "I love you my rose." He whispered. "I love you too...Sebastian."


End file.
